The Tale of a Wolf and a Bat: A TMNT Crossover
by Leofan221
Summary: When the guys are transported into the year 2105, Asami gets zapped inexplicably to a dimension where New York City is called Gotham, and there she meets a man who dresses up like a bat and fights crime. Will Asami be able to get home, or will she be stuck forever with the bat, who has his own villians? Rating 4 slight cussing. nothing too bad, though. usually starred out.
1. The Wolf Meets the Bat

**I KNOW, I KNOW. THAT LAST ONE-SHOT WAS SSUUPPEERR LONG. IT JUST WOULDN'T END! ANYWAY, THIS IS WHERE ASAMI WENT WHEN THE GUYS WERE TELEPORTED TO 2105. ENJOY, AND R&R PLEASE!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

Prologue: The Wolf meets the Bat

In the blinding flash seemingly caused by Mikey pressing button on the remote, I felt a sensation like my body was being slowly disintegrated, then just as slowly being put back together. The light faded and everything around me was fuzzy, and out of focus. I blinked and shook my head, was brought on a pounding in my head like nobody's business. I held my head and continued blinking, which helped. I was finally able to look around. I was in some kinda cave or underground chamber. I say underground chamber because there were computers, vehicles, and a small laboratory. _Man. Donnie would love this place. Wait...Don might be in the lab. _I thought as I crept silently over to the lab's door, and eased it open. I meant to scare Don, but I think I got the bigger scare. There was a man in a black cape with pointy ears to match. Before I could react, he turned around to put a test tube in a centrifuge. I barely got behind the door in time to avoid getting seen by the mystery man. He was dressed up in a costume that made him out to look a little like a bat, and I thought that he had done a good job. He had a Grey body suit with the symbol of a bat on the chest, black knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves. Over everything went a black floor-long cape with attached mask with ears that completed his look. The mask made his eyes seem to be entirely white, suggesting lenses in the mask's eye holes. He had his back to me, examining something under a telescope, clearly unhappy about the results. After a few minutes, he sighed and it looked like, from the back, that he was rubbing his temples. I heard footsteps approaching, so I tried to hide I the rafters, except that there weren't any, so my jump had been totally useless. Before I could find a hiding place, a older gentleman came around the corner and let out a gasp of shock, despite the finger I had over my mouth. I tried to back up, but my back hit something hard, and with cloth covering it. I slowly turned to see the man that had just been in the lab. I gulped hard. I was in trouble. This guy didn't look like he liked having visitors. Next thing I knew, I was firmly pinned against the wall by my throat, the man's masked face inches away from mine. "Who are you and what the H*** are you doing in my bat-cave?!"He growled, his voice telling me that he wanted an answer, now. "My name is Asami, and I don't know how I got here, I swear!"I say, my voice showing none of the fear that was inside, thankfully. The man raised an eyebrow questioningly. "How can you not know how you got here?" He demanded. "Speak!"He snarled when I didn't respond immediately. I took a second to gather my thoughts and gulp before I answered.

"Alright, alright. All I know is that one second ago, I was arguing with my brother's about what to watch on TV. When my brother turned the channel, there was a bright, white light and I ended up here. That's all I know, honest. Now will you please let me go?" I asked as politely as I could. He grudgingly obliged. I massaged my sore throat, trying to hold back the coughs that threatened to surface. I only cleared my throat and said, "Thanks. You have quite a grip, sir. How did you go from the lab to right behind me in, like, two seconds? And, if you don't mind me asking."I asked, not wanting to offend him. He didn't seem offended in any way, shape, or form as he replied. " I was trained by a… very certain Ninja master. His name is Rah's al Ghul. I believe that answers your first question." "Would you mind answering the second?" "Well, that's a very good question. I am called Batman. At least, when I'm in costume." "And what about when you're not in costume? What do they call you then?" "…I can't really tell you that. Sorry, but that's top secret information, Asami." "If you ever take that back, I am very good at keeping really big secrets. You can trust me completely, I swear on my honor." "Nice try."I was stunned. He actually thought that I was kidding or something?! "What? It's the truth, sir, Batman, whatever I'm supposed to call you. You have no idea how much you can trust me. I will keep any secret to my dying breath, I always do."I inform him, meaning every word that had just come out of my mouth. He turned and left, leaving me standing there in stunned stupor as I turn to follow. I decide that I would drop it, for now. If he didn't wanna trust me, he didn't wanna trust me. It was not my problem right now. I am about to ask him if he could point me in the direction of NYC, when I catch my breath. I come out of the cave into a mansion, literally. I can't help but stare in awe and look around. Me feet seem to take on a life of my own, taking me on a circuit around the room. The older gentleman that had discovered me earlier found me. He turned me around and started leading me to the door, when I took a detour, looking for Batman. Or just someone who looked like he could be Batman. I am really good at that kinda thing. Soon enough, I saw a glimpse of a shadow down a hall. I silently pursued, only to hear a familiar voice behind me. "Sneaking around, are we, Asami? That's not very polite, you know."

"Sorry. I was just trying to find a map that shows where New York City is. I did not mean to be impolite."Once again, he had managed to sneak up on me without me knowledge. It was seriously spooky. He looked at me, confusion clear on his face. "I don't know any 'New York City', but I do have a map you can look at. Come with me, Asami." he leads to a massive study/library. There's a map of the U.S on the wall. I walk over and point to where NYC should be. "That's where New York City should be." But it's called Gotham City, not Manhattan or New York. I turn back to the man, and ask, "Where are we right now?" He walks over and points to just above where Richmond, VA is. "Here, in Gotham City." "Is there, like, a big garden or something in the city?" "Yea, Gotham Square Garden. Why?"

"Sweet! My family should still be there, I hope. Thank you or all your help, Mr. …"He gave a sigh and shook my proffered hand. "Bruce. Bruce Wayne. But you can't tell anyone that I'm you-know-who. Got it?" "Absolutely, Mr. Wayne. My lips are sealed, now and forever."


	2. The Wolf Meets a Turle

**OK, FIRST I WANNA APOLIGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT, AND FOR THE MIX-UP ABOUT WHERE GOTHAM CITY IS. IT'S ACTUALLY WHERE NYC SHOULD BE. I HAD A LOT GOING ON RECENTLY. ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R! **

**~LEOFAN221**

Chapter two

I headed into the sewer, following the normal path to get to the Lair. I found where the Lair should be, but it wasn't my home anymore. It was like the Hamatos had never even moved in. _Maybe I was blasted into the past, to before we moved in? _I thought, searching for any trace of the guys with a flashlight. After a few disappointing minutes of searching in vain, I found a trail of footprints that led off somewhere. I followed, extremely curious and slightly desperate to find them, or at least know that they're OK. "Is there something I can help you with, Miss?"Said a voice I had never heard before, but it seemed vaguely familiar. I turned around, and saw a young turtle with butterfly swords and a black bandana standing there, obviously confused about seeing me. He had a sword pointed loosely at me, not wanting to threaten me, but wanting to be prepared for anything. _A strong, steady stance._ _Wonder how he learned it?OK, so I'll just start with simple questions, I guess. _"Hi, there. My name is Courtanna. Are you alone here or what?" I ask, bending slightly so as not to appear scary or anything. He seemed as if he didn't appreciate my methods, so I straightened up again as he replied with a touch of snobbishness. "Of course I'm not alone. My mom lives here with me." "Great. Would you mind taking me to see her?"I shot back, getting a little irritated with this young turtle. He shrugged and walked off, leading me to the back of the lair. I suppressed a shudder of excitement. I knew where we were headed: the Dojo. My guide entered and stepped of to the side, revealing a woman that couldn't be older than around thirty practicing with a ninjaken. I waited until the kata she was practicing was completed before making my presence known. "ahem. Um, hello?" the woman looked surprised as she spun around, sword a few feet from my face. I was used to being threatened, so I wasn't alarmed. "Hello? What are you doing here, miss?" To my surprise, the boy spoke before I could utter a syllable. "She is the reason for the perimeter alarm. I found her looking around with a flashlight." "I was looking for some…brothers of mine. I don't suppose you've seen them anywhere, Ma'am?" She thought for a moment, and I could see sadness in her eyes. Just for a brief second before she shook it off. She looked toward the turtle, speaking in a no-nonsense manner. "Caleb, I need to talk with the visitor in private. Please leave and don't return until I call for you." the boy bowed and left, closing the door behind him. The woman sighed, putting her ninjaken away before turning to speak to me. "My name is Courtanna." "Asami. Nice to meet you."I replied hoping that she knew where my brothers were. "By 'brothers' of yours, do you mean mutant turtles like my son?" I was surprised, to say the least, to know that she knew the turtles. I should have known, judging by the fact her son was part turtle. "Uh, yea. Do you know where they are? I've been looking for them everywhere." "...Come with me. I'll take you to them." She said, the sadness clear this time. As we left the lair, she called to her son. "We're going out for a while, Caleb. Be back soon." I was led out of the sewer and into the garden, toward the south end. There, on the edge of the woods, she stopped and pointed directly ahead. What I saw on the edge of the woods will be seared into my mind for all eternity, as well as the emotions it brought up. There, in a good condition, were five single grave stones, each bearing one of five names I never wanted to see on a grave: the names of my family. I fell to my knees from the grief, anger, shock of it all. I was angry at whoever had taken my brothers and father away from this world. I slammed my fist into the ground as my tears fell, unhindered, from my cheeks at the unfairness of it all. "How? How did this happen?"Was the only thing my broken voice could say. "Foot ninjas. They found us. Found the Lair. There had been too many to deal with. I was ordered to hide Caleb by his father. When I returned, I wasn't much help. I tried to help, but was knocked out. When I came to, I found my home in ashes, with the Foot gathering the bodies of the people I held most dear. I put a stop to it, and found that Leo was still barely alive. I tried to take him to his son, so he could see him one last time, but his injuries were too severe. He used his last breath to intrust his son to me, though I am not the boy's mother."She said, with tears of her own falling down her face, and onto the ground. She sat down next to me, and I hugged her, crying into her shoulder, and she into mine. I wanted to stay like this, but all too soon we both got shakily up and started back home, to where Caleb waited for us, sitting in front of the TV. He turned it off as we entered, our faces a mask of unemotional blankness. We sat down with Caleb, and he turned the TV back on. He had been watching the nature channel, which was airing a documentary of the animals of the desert. It served as a distraction until the late afternoon. Courtanna got up and headed into the kitchen. I followed her. "Hey. What's on the menu for tonight?" I ask, trying to sound upbeat. "Um, leftovers. We got chicken cutlets, spaghetti and meatballs, or rice and beef chili." She replied casually. "Um, I'll get mine, if that's OK?" "Sure, Asami. Would you mind asking Caleb what he wants?" "Yep. Be right back."I said, exiting the room. I could hear faint sobs as I left. He was still glued to the screen where we had left him. "Hey Caleb. We're having leftovers. What do you want? There's chicken, spaghetti and meatballs, or chili and rice." "Chili and rice, please."He replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. He was a lot like Mikey when it came to the tube. He could sit on front of it all day, if you let him. I left just as a commercial for a new _Star Trek _movie came on. I chuckled. _I bet Leo woulda loved Star Trek. I know Mikey did._ I thought to myself as I returned to the kitchen. Courtanna's eyes were red and a little puffy from crying. She quickly wiped her eyes and spun around, letting a small sniffle escape. "What did he want?" "Chili and rice." I replied, taking a plate down from the cabinet and loading it up with spaghetti and meatballs. Before I could stop myself, a strangled sob got out and I started crying again. It seemed the only thing that fit the situation, so that's what I did. I cried, leaning against the counter. I felt a kind hand on my shoulder and looked up. Courtanna had a sad smile, as well as tear marks going down her cheeks. "I know. I spent the first day or so in grieving, barely remembering to care for Caleb. I was a wreck. I didn't leave the Lair unless absolutely necessary. Now, we should get dinner ready before Caleb comes looking for food." I stood up, one last tear falling as I helped Courtanna heat up the food and set the table. Caleb was called, and we all sat down to eat. Now, more than ever, I wanted to get back to my dimension, to my family. I prayed that I wouldn't come back to find them gone and the Lair in ruin. After dinner and dishes, we hit the hay. I slept out on the couch, not wanting to be in any of the guys' rooms right then. I thought about what I would do if I were in Courtanna's position. I would be crushed under the weight of my grief. Caleb would probably be what keeps my from suicide, were I in that position. I close my eyes, sleep taking over my tired frame. I soon wished I hadn't let the darkness take me.


End file.
